Getting Them Back
by JakeNessie
Summary: This is a story about Justin and Alex's determination to get their soulmates back. Will they be able to save them in time? Alex/Mason and Justin/Juliet. PLEASE REVIEW AND ADD!  DISCLAMIER: DON'T OWN WOWP
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Just after Mason and Juliet leave the castle. Alex, Justin, and Max just came back home.

Alex POV

"I can't believe it he's gone! He really did love me." I cried tearfully on Harper's shoulder.

What happened? Asked Harper puzzled.

I was too upset to answer her question so Justin hold back tears told the whole story to everyone.

We then each ran to the lair and both of us cried for the rest of the night consoling each other.

Thank goodness that it was the weekend and we didn't have to go to school the next day. I thought to myself as I woke up knowing that it was not a dream. He was gone. I started crying uncontrollably again.

Justin woke up to my cries and immediately put his arm around me to try to make me feel better.

As I was stifling cries Justin jumps up and says to me "We have to find away to save them and change them back to their original forms."

"There isn't, _they_ said there was no way!" I yelled about to cry again.

"There has to be we can't give up that easily." Justin said assuredly. He then went to the World Wide Wiz Web and started researching.

His determination was contagious to me because I didn't want to lose Mason forever especially since I knew he loved me.

I then got up from the couch and started looking through all of the spell books we had to see if I could find a spell to help him. I know it was selfish of me to find a spell for Mason. I held back tears as I said his name to myself, but I thought that if we helped him first he could help us find Juliet.


	2. Chapter 2

I wouldn't dare explain my selfishness to Justin right now maybe when I found a spell or anything that would help I would then tell him what my plan was.

We quietly did our searches for the next day and a half until I found something that would help Mason.

I yelled with glee as I comprehended what I read. I would get Mason back and Justin would get Juliet back.

Justin was by me within seconds and asked why I was so happy. I showed him what I found and he looked distraught as he looked back up.

"Typical Alex. Always looking after their own needs before others."

"What?" I said angrily.

"I'm doing this for the both of us."

"How is kissing Mason after giving him a human potion going to help both of us. It won't bring Juliet back".

"Just listen a second, Justin. By doing this he will be able to track Juliet and I was doing more research on this and by bringing her back home we can perform a youth spell on her and then bring her to her parents and they can bite her again if she wants to be a vampire again and not just a human 17 year old."

"That might actually work. Good Going Alex! We need to work fast though before something happens to either of them.

We quickly made the potion and left a note to tell everyone what we were doing and then the next thing I knew I was being flashed back to Transylvania. We started calling out their names hoping that they would be together through the immediate area. With no luck we both fell to our knees and started crying uncontrollably. Just then they came forward. The only way I knew this was by his scent. I looked up and ran to him holding him and not wanting to let go. Just then two hands were on my shoulders. I looked to my left and it was Justin and on my right was Juliet who to my surprise was young again.

"Juliet!" I went and grabbed her in a huge hug.

Focus I said to myself. " What a few minutes Juliet, I have to save Mason."

"Okay." Juliet said. Then Justin and Juliet flashed out.

I then grabbed the potion which was in my purse and explained to him everything knowing that he understood. He licked the potion without hesitation. I then kissed his muzzle softly and within minutes I felt his hands wrap around me and envelop me in a passionate kiss.

After we both broke the kiss to catch our breaths. I started crying.

"Why are you crying, Love?" Mason asked concerned.

"I'm just so glad that you are back." I said holding back tears.

"Me too, love. Me too." was all he said.

"Even though I could be here forever, I think we need to get back home."

"I agree."

We quickly flashed out back home.


	3. Chapter 3

As soon as we flashed back I saw Harper and my whole family crying and hugging in the

typical Russo manner as they saw that Justin and Juliet were safe and sound. I had never

seen such emotion before so Mason and I both ran to them enveloping them in the

hug. They looked up through there tears to see that it was up and were elated to see that

Mason and I were back.

We had a celebratory dinner that night with Harper, Juliet's parents, and my family and

for one night only Mom, Dad, and Juliet's parents let Justin and I have the loves of our

lives with us in our bedrooms- although they had to sleep on the floor.

All that night Mason and I kissed and held each other close and I knew that Justin and

Juliet were doing the same. I fell asleep late while Mason held me and I knew that is

where I would always feel the safest.

**The End**


End file.
